


the cut that always bleeds.

by conflictedsunrisez



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Cutting, Group Home, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Long, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, harry goes to inpatient and meets louis, harry struggles with self love, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and harry save each other, louis is harry's source of happiness, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conflictedsunrisez/pseuds/conflictedsunrisez
Summary: ''Well I'm 16, I go to a small public school a little north of here. I live with my mom and my sister in Holmes Chapel. I like to write music and sing...other than that I'm not too interesting" I went onI looked at him before plopping down on my bed, gaining a slight laugh."I'm sure you're very interesting" He smiled"Not really, What about you? Are you interesting?" I askedHe flung himself off the desk and walked to the door, "That's for you to find out" He whispered loud enough that I could hear.And with that, he walks across the hall and into his room, keeping the door open.The words clouded my mind and I had no clue why.that's for you to find outfor you to find out-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the cut that always bleeds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a psych ward AU where harry meets louis :)
> 
> *Disclaimer/Trigger warning*  
> This is a fic that could be triggering to some people as it does speak about suicidal thoughts and mentions/minorly describes cutting. 
> 
> (also some of the elements in this fic may not be accurate as I am telling a story and some things will be over exaggerated/ romanticized to fit the story)

Some days I wake up and I don't feel anything, not happiness, not sadness, not anger, nothing. I'd gotten so good at shoving my emotions down that the ones I actually had just sort of, left. I grew numb. The only thing that truly made me happy was music and writing songs. The dark blue leather journal that sat under my mattress was my only way of exhaling. All of the trauma and hurt that had been handed to me on a silver platter ended up in there.

That journal has been with me for years. I had it when I first realized that I didn't only like girls, but boys too and when my parents had pulled my sister and I into the kitchen and told us they were getting a divorce. It was there for me when no one else was. You could say that it's pretty sad that an inanimate object is my quote, "Only support system" but quite frankly, I don't need anything else.

I traveled over to the bathroom for my nightly conversation with my thoughts whilst sat at the bottom of my shower. The luke warm water dripped down my bare back while 1950 by King Princess played in the background. My eyes trailed over to the razor that was sat on the floor near my knee, I stared at it for a minute before picking it apart, leaving only the blade in my palm. I faintly heard my name being called from downstairs but blocked it out.

I picked the blade up, set the corner on my arm and began to pull it towards me. I winced at the pain but continued, beginning to become unaware of the shouting of my name that had grown closer. I began a second line before hearing a knock on the door.

"Uhm- uh, I'm showering!" I yelled before quickly trying to wash off the red that had filled my wrist.

The door slid open and in came my mother with a laundry bin. I went to shoo her away when I noticed the small droplets of red that had landed on the floor and from her reaction, she did too.

"Harry! Oh my god what happened?" She shouted flinging the curtain open

I didn't know whether to cover myself or my cuts so I sort of just stood there in a puddle of my own watered down blood with my eyes locked on my mothers. She had caught me like this once before but that was back in freshman year so around 2 years ago. Her eyes began filling with tears as she handed me a towel and gestured for me to take a seat on the toilet. I wrapped it around my waist and took a bunch of paper towel and dabbed it on the cuts.

"Harry...darling what's going on? Why are you doing this again?" She looked at the cuts and took my hand

"d'know...just stressed I guess" I mumbled 

I hated confrontation.

"That's not a reason Harry" She said with a tiny scold

I looked at her then looked back down at the red colored towel and began to cry. She grabbed my head and pulled it into her chest as a way to calm me down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I pleaded

She rubbed my head and ran her fingers through my curls.

"No, no, no baby it's ok we're gonna get you some help" She spoke softly 

_help._

_-_

The white snow fell from the sky and the leaves that remained on the trees began to snap. The skyline filled with a tint of red and orange as we grew closer and closer to the hospital. Starting today, I was going to have a whole new life away from my family. Today was the day I was being officially admitted into the hospital, a place I would soon grow very accustomed to.

As I am a minor I'm technically being admitted into the children's hospital but the wing that I'm going to be in is at the main building itself. When I was first being evaluated I was asked If I wanted to be placed in a single room or in the "group home" in which I chose the group setting. The "group home" was basically just a side of the hospital that was made into sort of like a college dorm building, you know with like hallways filled with single rooms and a pool table and dart board around the corner.

Well without the pool table and dart board because you know...we're all mentally unstable teens who want to die so, no sharp objects.

The car had been filled with silence for the entire drive to the hospital which was about two hours, I hated it. Whenever I got like this my family treated me like a bomb that was ticking quicker and quicker each second. I mean I understood why they were walking on eggshells around me but it was just weird to be around my own family and not talk.

It was just my mom, my sister Gemma and I in the car since my dad couldn't make it in time to actually say goodbye as he does live across the country. I missed him a lot but when my mom got full custody of Gemma and I the opportunity to see him dwindled.

We pulled into the parking garage of the main hospital building and made our way up to the Mental Rehabilitation Center. I had my tiny backpack of personal items that I was told to bring for the months that I would be here draped across my shoulder and my bag of clothes in my hand. They told us that we would be provided clothing and if we did choose to bring our own clothing as well, they would be thoroughly searched before I'm able to wear any of them.

The hospital was dull and filled with tired doctors and drained patients. I walked beside my mom with my fingers tied together as I tried to sooth my nerves but it wasn't working. The closer and closer we got to my the rehab wing the faster my heart began to beat.

We were greeted by a tall fit women with light brown hair and dark framed glasses, she looked friendly. 

"Hi, I'm Polly and I'm the head nurse, It's nice to meet you" She said with a smile

My mom introduced herself then trailed the conversation over to me. Polly guided us to the waiting room so my mom could fill out some paperwork while I was given a tour. She looked down at what I assumed was a pager and then looked back at me.

"I'm so sorry I'm being paged by one of our trainees...uhm Taylor can you get someone to give Harry here a tour?" She said directing the question to a shorter women with red hair and golden eyes. 

"Yeah of course you go" The red head smiled

I stood there awkwardly before she looked over at me and guided me into the main room.

"Wait here I'll get one of the other kids to continue the tour" She nodded pointing at the seat near the door

I sat down and looked at all of the faces that were locked onto mine. There were around 30 or so people in the main room, most of them either playing chess or Uno. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the red headed girl heading towards me, this time with a new addition, a boy. He had a mop of messy straight brown hair on his head which paired well with his bright blue eyes. Some of the bluest eyes I had ever seen if I may add.

As I got a better look at the boy I realized how pretty he actually was. His skin was pale with a tint of pink that grew on his cheeks. 

But his eyes.

They were captivating.

"This is Louis, he'll be giving you the tour" Red spoke with a grin.

I nodded in response before she walked through the door leaving the two of us with just each others presence.

"Like Taylor said, I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson" He said holding out his hand.

I looked at him then looked at his hand. "I'm Harry Styles" I said taking his hand in mine and shaking it. 

He gestured his hand in a way to tell me to come with him. Louis Tomlinson seemed nice.

"So what are you in for?" He asked with a small grin.

Sounds like I'm in jail damn.

"Cutting" I mumbled sheepishly. 

"Same here" He said lightly gripping my shoulder. I shivered at the feeling of his hand.

Louis seemed like the guy that everyone liked, I say this because with every person that passed by he was met with a smile and wave. He was nice each time, greeting every person with a different tone and message. 

As we walked down the hallway I noticed the different types of people that were here. There was a group of girls who looked to be around 14 years old, it gave me an unsettling feeling in my heart knowing that they were here at such a young age. I guess everyone, even at such a young age, can have trouble fighting sometimes.

A 6 year old somewhere is having a problem reaching the top shelf of their toy bin and feels like giving up

A 12 year old somewhere is having problems with their math homework and feels like giving up

A 15 year old somewhere just got their heart broken for the first time and feels like giving up

Everyone has their own fight and sometimes you just don't feel like fighting, it doesn't matter how old you are. 

"Alright so the tour starts here, This is the infirmary where people who are caught with sharp things or as the nurses call them "Illegal items" are put and trust me you don't wanna be in there, it's like isolation." Louis warned

I nodded in response and continued to follow him.

"You're a man of many words" He joked letting out a small chuckle. I let out a laugh before responding,

"Trust me if you actually got to know me, I'd probably talk your ear off" 

He laughed as he trailed his eyes on my face. His bright blue eyes were the only thing my dark green eyes were focused on, they were absolutely beautiful.

"I'd like that" He smiled

I grinned at him before he began speaking again.

_he'd like that_

The tour went on for about 20 minutes and while I was paying attention, my thought process was clouded with Louis Tomlinson. I don't know what it is about him but he just seems, genuine.

-

"Mom everything is going be fine c'mon stop crying, this is good for me, even you said that" I whispered into her side. She had her arms wrapped around me so tightly that I felt as if I was going to explode. Gemma tried to pull her off of me when she saw the face growing an unhealthy shade of red.

"Mom stop you're going to suffocate him!" Gemma laughed finally getting her to loosen her grip.

She let me go and wiped her tears before scuffling up my hair. "Promise to call us when you can, or write to us since I know you're not allowed your phone often but please just update us so we know you're ok" She said with a scold 

"Mom I will I promise" I spoke with a reassuring smile. Polly was stood behind me waiting to show me my to my room, I respect her for not laughing at my mom, it takes real skill.

"I love you, I'll tell dad to write to you" She said with a warm smile.

"I love you too mom" I added giving her a kiss on the cheek. I gave Gemma a hug, picked my bags up from the ground, and made my way into what would be my home for the next few months.

There's really no telling how long I'll be here. I'm in the 6 month program but if the nurses don't see any progress within that time then they can keep me here for a longer period of time. 

Polly seemed sweet, she had this sort of welcoming vibe to her. She had a soft, but sort of monotone, high pitched voice that could easily put you to sleep. I was guided over to a hallway where the doors were painted with black and white stripes, one was left open, I assumed it was mine.

It was.

"So this here is your room, it's not that interesting as it's the same as all the others but you can decorate it with things as you wish as long as one of the nurses approve of it. Right here is your desk where you can put clothes and personal items as well as letters you receive in the mail. Taped to the desk is a schedule for everything that you need to know such as, breakfast, lunch, and dinner times and when you have to go to sleep and wake up" She explained pointing all around the room

I nodded at her before setting my things down on the bed

"Well I'll let you get settled, dinner is at 6:30" She grinned

"Thank you" I smiled back at her

I began taking my stuff out of my bag organizing each item into it's own drawer. My eyes met the dark blue journal that was sat on the bottom of my bag, I grabbed it out of the bag and began flipping through the pages. The book was in good shape especially for the amount of times I've dropped it or spilled something on it, I walked over to the bed and slipped it under the mattress.

"Whatcha doing?" I heard from the doorway. I flung my head around so quickly I was sure I had just given myself whiplash.

"Oh um, just putting my stuff away" I answered meeting glances with the boy with the blue eyes. He walked into the room and sat himself on the desk across from where I was sat on the bed.

"Well It looks like you got the room across from mine, it's been empty for a while so it'll be nice to have some company" He said smiling at me. 

I took a seat on my bed, locking eyes with Louis. "Yeah I guess" I spoke beginning to twirl my fingers together.

He laughed at me.

"What?" I asked with a slight grin

He chuckled "You're quiet, not what I'm used to" He added

I'm not that quiet usually, it's just I'm not exactly used to being here yet, it's gonna take some time to really become comfortable. Louis looked over at my schedule while I continued putting my things away.

He had a thin build and a normal height, though he was probably two inches or so shorter than me. If I could guess how old he was I would say like 17 or 18, so around my age.

His gaze slowly shifted from the calendar. "So, Harry Styles, Tell me about yourself" He spoke. I furrowed my eyes at him.

"You said that if I got to know you then you would talk my ear off and besides I want to get to know you, you seem... I don't know, different" He said noticing my confused look.

My eyes widened, "You've known me for like an hour" I stated 

"I have a keen way of reading people, it's a gift" He said flipping his non existent long hair. I laughed at him.

''Well I'm 16, I go to a small public school a little north of here. I live with my mom and my sister in Holmes Chapel. I like to write music and sing...other than that I'm not too interesting" I went on

I looked at him before plopping down on my bed, gaining a slight laugh from Louis.

"I'm sure you're very interesting" He smiled 

"Not really, What about you? Are you interesting?" I asked 

He flung himself off the desk and walked to the door, "That's for you to find out" He whispered loud enough that I could hear.

And with that, he walks across the hall and into his room, keeping the door open.

The words clouded my mind and I had no clue why.

_that's for you to find out_

_for **you** to find out_

-

Over the past couple of hours I've explored the hospital a little and actually made a few friends from a very heated game of Uno. I took time to watch Louis and study his movements. He really was the type of person that everyone liked. If this was a high school, he'd 100% be the popular jock that every girl drooled over.

I'm not gonna lie, I find it odd that I'm so drawn to him especially since I've known him for not even a full day. I still couldn't get over the way his fringe fell just above his eyes or the way his ocean blue eyes shimmered like when the sun first hits the tide. 

It was pretty easy to make friends here especially since we're all mostly here for the same reasons. The nurses patrolled the the hallways and the main room while two security guards sat at the door. Everyone seemed to do their own thing and get along which was good because, as mentioned earlier, I hate confrontation.

"Damn I'm not even sure I can step foot in the main room again after what you pulled in that game of UNO" Louis scoffed walking into my room.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "It was just a game Louis and you don't exactly need that big of a strategy to win Uno, it's luck based" I laughed at him.

"Luck based my ass! This is my second 6 month term here and I've spent them both studying the art that is Uno" He said in a sassy tone.

I looked at him like he had just said the dumbest thing ever, "Studying the art of Uno??" I spoke in disbelief. I began to uncontrollably laugh, so hard that I almost fell of my bed.

"Hey don't laugh me! It's a valid thing to do!" He gawked hitting me on the shoulder before seeing the group of younger girls laughing outside the door.

I walked over to the doorway and smiled at the girls eyeing me before slowly shutting it. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but the laughs were high pitched and it was starting to give me a headache.

He looked at me with his eyebrows almost near his hairline and his mouth slightly gaped. "You're quite a catch with the girls aren't you curly?" He eyed

_curly_

"Curly? And I am not" I chuckled

He reached for my curls then took one in his hand, "Your hair is curly so, curly did you have many girlfriends? Seems like you could have" He joked

I walked over to the window and sat on the little space that there was thinking of what to say next.

"I've had a few girlfriends" I opened the window shade, "Few boyfriends."

Louis looked sort of taken back by it at first but then softened and grew a smile. It was a normal reaction, most people say it's because "I don't look the part" but I never understood that.

"What about you? I'm sure you had your fair share of girlfriends" I said trying to stop the corner of my mouth from creeping into a smile.

He chuckled to himself softly, "I had a girlfriend but I guess there was just something missing in her eyes, y'know" He looked down "I'm waiting for the right person, and that someone just wasn't her" He spoke

He's being cryptic, why?

"Yeah I get it, I feel the same way sometimes." I smiled.

Louis walked to the doorway and stood there. "Well I'll see you around curly, I'm across the hall if you need anything" He grinned before walking away.

I replayed the conversation in my head over and over again, thinking about the things he had said.

_"something **missing** in her eyes"_

_"waiting for the right **person** , and that **someone** wasn't her"_

Person, someone, person, someone, person, someone. Two simple words repeating in my mind, and for what reason? I was overanalyzing it, as I do everything.

-

It had grown dark outside after everyone got back from dinner. The food was on the same tier as public school food, served on a foam plate with little sections for each group. I was sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling, drowning in my thoughts while I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys played in my headphones.

_Secrets I have held in my heart_

_Are harder to hide than I thought  
_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours  
_

_I wanna be yours I-_

"Psst, Curly!"

I yanked my left earbud out and looked over at the boy who's head was shoved through the cracked open door. 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "What!" I whispered back

"Come here" He said gesturing his hand towards the door.

I threw the duvet over my body and walked over to the boy.

"Follow me, and be quiet!" He whispered louder, wagging his finger at me.

I followed him down the long corridor and out the main doors into the maze that was the rest of the hospital. We tip toed around until we got to the bottom floor, the kitchen to be specific.

Louis waved at one of the security guards near the kitchen door and just simply walked through.

"Bam! The best place in the whole hospital" He said now speaking in a normal volume.

I looked at him with confused eyes, "And we're here, why?" I asked

He walked over to these big metal doors and unlocked it slowly. A breeze of cool air hit my face.

"Ice cream that's why!" He practically gushed

He was cute.

"Ice cream?" I repeated

"Yes curly, ice cream" He laughed handing me a small container of store bought vanilla ice cream.

Louis made his way over to this tight nit corner filled with stacked boxes of food supplies. He slid down the wall and gestured me over.

"I come down here when I'm stressed, or just wanna get away" He added as I slid down the wall

I looked at the security officer standing outside the door, "He just let's you come in here after hours?" I asked

"Oh Mark and I go way back, my first time here I wasn't the most...cooperative. He caught me when I tried to escape, brought me back here, handed me some icecream and talked to me" He said waving at the man

I scooped a spoonful of the ice cream onto the spoon and popped it in my mouth, it was pretty good.

"You tried to get out?" I asked, hoping to have not crossed the line

He swallowed the last of the little spoon full of ice cream and cleared his throat, "Yeah I was here when I was 15 just turning 16 and I hated it. I didn't understand that all they were trying to do was help me, not hurt me." He went on before grabbing another ice cream from the bag.

I smiled at him while I got up and threw my container away, "Oh...well, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you back?" I asked, still hoping to not have crossed the line.

"Well it's a long story actually so I'm not sure you'd even wanna here it" He stated taking another bite of the ice cream, this time chocolate flavor.

I looked at him sincerely, "I like long stories" I added with a smile

The crinkles that formed on his forehead when he smiled began to form, "When I was first here it was because my sister found my suicide note that I wrote and stuck into a book on my bookshelf. My mom said it was for "Precaution" He took a deep breath "They didn't know till after the fact that I was actually hurting myself. In regards to why I'm here now, I guess my thoughts just resurfaced and I told my mom about it and we all decided it would be better for me here" He finished

I stared at him sympathetically before taking another bite of ice cream.

He looked down, "It's weird being here now, I'm almost 18 and it's just a whole bunch of Deja vu that I never thought I would experience again. Enough about me though, what about you? This is your first time being here I assume" He asked with a grin

"Well I've been struggling with depression since I was around 13 years old but it really started to flare up the summer before junior year because my parents had gotten a divorce and I was getting bullied in school, I had just come out to everyone so it was a mixture of reactions" I took a brief break to finish my last scoop of ice cream "My mom came in to get my laundry while I was sat on the shower floor with a razor in my palm, now we're here" 

Louis looked at me and without speaking I knew he understood how I was feeling. His soft blue eyes stared into my forest green ones.

"Well I'm here to tell you, It's not that bad. You made the right choice with choosing the group setting, the single room is horrible...it's like jail" He said with a slight chuckle

I got up from the wall and threw my container away, grabbing my stomach. "I don't think I've eaten that much ice cream since like middle school" I laughed

"Half of my diet is ice cream" He added with a grin

We sat there with our legs just barely touching, staring at the wall opposite of us. It was nice to have made a friends so early in my recovery here, I was thankful.

Louis began speaking but was then cut off by Mark waving us away.

"Shit, shit, shit, come on" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the back door.

His hand was soft.

We ran up the stairs and maneuvered our way through the corridors and through the staff only door of the mental ward. Our hands were still connected, they had been the whole time and only separated when we got to our rooms.

Louis had his hands on his knees as he tried to balance his breaths, "I had fun with you tonight" He smiled continuing to take deep breaths.

I grabbed the water bottle that I had gotten earlier and took a sip before offering it to him. He nodded and took it from my hand

"I had a lot of fun too, it was nice" I smiled. 

He handed the water bottle back to me and rested his back on his door, "Well I'll see you in the morning curly" He added. For a split second my heart skipped a beat when I saw his eyes trail down to my lips.

"Goodnight Lou" Was all I could get out.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Lou?" 

Shit why did I say that.

"You have a nickname for me, so I needed one for you" I hoped and prayed that that answer could justify the fact that my cheeks had turned a shade of bright red.

He laughed, "I like it" 

I smiled at him before giving him a tiny wave and heading into my room. As soon as the door closed I let my back fall onto it like a girl who just got back from having her first kiss. 

The way he smiled, the way he wasn't afraid of being vulnerable with someone he just met, it fascinated me...he fascinated me. I walked back over to my bed and finished where I left off with my music. I pressed play.

_I wanna be yours_

Ironic.

-

"So you just come up with these lyrics in your head?" Louis questioned with his head on the opposite end of the bed

I never usually let anyone read my lyrics but I guess I just felt safe with Louis. Over the past couple of weeks he and I have gotten super close, like we'd known each other since we were kids.

"Yeah I guess. Also you need to get one of the nurses to find better laundry detergent, your feet smell rancid" I nagged pushing his feet away from my face

He scoffed, "My feet do not smell thank you very much" He spoke in a offended tone before shoving his feet back in my face.

"Can you two get off your asses and come play a game of poker with us" A voice was heard from the doorway

Enter Niall, Liam, and Zayn, Louis's friends who quickly became mine. They were the group of guys that I had that intense game of Uno with on my first day and from then on they welcomed me into their little group.

"Be out in a second you guys" Louis said to the three stood outside the door.

Louis continued flipping through the pages stopping on a certain one, "You sunshine, you temptress...that's pretty" He added 

"Thank you" I laughed 

He shoved his foot back in my face and in response, I started tickling him.

"Curly! Harry Styles stop tickling me!" He said between laughs.

I continued tickling him, "Stop putting your putrid smelling feet in my face then!" I yelled

He began tickling me back before I landed stomach first on the floor, "Owww" I groaned in pain

Louis laughed at me as he set my journal down on the bed.

He reached his hand out to help me up, "I'm sorry" He mumbled with a wicked smile on his face

I grabbed his hand and got to my feet before smacking him upside the head

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" He groaned rubbing his head

I mocked him, "I'm sorry"'

He scoffed and started towards me. I tried running away but soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs and within the second I was flung over his shoulder. 

I kicked my legs but he didn't let go, "Louis let me go!" I cackled but he only continued out the door.

The nurses yelled at him to put me down but he refused to until we got the the main room.

He finally sat me down on the couch near the card table, "I hate you" I stated.

"You love me" 

My heart started racing, and I mean as fast as it possibly could.

I tried to play it off with a scoff, "Fuck off"

"Say it back" He scolded

Don't push it Louis, I'll break.

"Come on you two at least invite us to the wedding" Liam laughed

The other boys joined in, "Shut it Liam" Louis spat with a chuckle

My attention was fully on the outside world that I wasn't listening to the conversation going on between the four of them. I snapped back into reality, probably at the wrong time for my heart.

"Louis's blushing! Awee Loubear" They all cooed. My eyes darted over to Louis to see if this was true.

It was.

Louis looked over at me with a huge grin plastered on his face and his tongue pressed against his cheek. He covered his face with both hands and giggled.

I walked over to the table and swung my arm around Louis, "It's ok Lou" I spoke sarcastically.

"You two are so cute" Niall joked.

Louis threw his arm around me, "We are, aren't we?" 

I'm not gonna lie, it did kind of hurt hearing Louis say all of these meaningful things like it was nothing. The more and more time I spent with Louis the more confused I grew. I know that I feel something for Louis because I know myself but I just don't know what exactly it is that I feel.

Besides, Louis is super cryptic and I can never truly guess how **he** feels.

-

I've learned quite a lot in the past 4 and a half weeks of being here, like why the doors/handles are slanted and why we have boxed hand sanitizer. I've also learned that it's unbelievably hard and unbearably annoying to have to hide your feelings for someone in a rehab centersince the whole thing is about expressing and talking about them.

I walked through the halls aimlessly waiting for one of the nurses to yell at me to go to sleep. The main room was quieter than usual, no Louis.

"Zayn, do you know where Louis is?" I asked poking my head into his room

Zayn plopped his comic book down onto his chest, "No clue, he's usually in his room, the main room, or yours" He stated

I put a questioning look on my face, "Hmm, weird. Well thanks anyway mate" I said with a smile.

There's only one other place that he would be.

I walked down the hall and snuck out the staff only door, trying my best to not grab the attention of the security guards. The escalators were still going so I quickly jumped onto one and ducked from out of the view of the passing nurses. Mark looked at me sympathetically and nodded over to the kitchen.

I walked in to see Louis drowning himself in ice cream with his knees up against his chest.

"Hey...what are you doing down here by yourself?" I asked walking over to him.

He looked up at me, "It was my birthday today..." He mumbled

I stared at him stunned, "It was your birthday!? Happy birthday" I said with a grin

He stayed mute while I slid my back down the wall next to him. I was kind of hurt that he didn't tell me that it was his birthday but I assumed there was some deeper meaning behind it.

"You turned 18 right? That's a big number" I smiled 

He let out a soft chuckle, "Yay me!" He exclaimed sarcastically

I shifted myself so that I was sat facing him, "What's the matter?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

He turned to face me, "My parents never remembered my birthday, it was always my siblings... and you know 18 is supposed to be this big thing about becoming an adult or whatever and it just doesn't feel right without my sisters" His voice softened.

I stood up without a thought and reached my hand out to him, "Come on'' He looked at me with a questioned look, "Let's give you a good birthday, the last-" I checked the clock on the wall, "57 minutes of it."

Louis looked up at me with those sparkly blue ocean eyes and for a mere second my heart skipped a beat as he grabbed my hand. In my spare time, that is when I'm not hanging out with Louis, I wander around looking for special places to write. 

Our hands remained intertwined as I ran him all the way down the corridor and into the children's hospital. We were both in our hospital clothes so we didn't look to out of place and everyone that passed us was either a busy nurse or a concerned parent.

"Harry where are we going?" Louis said between chuckles. All I did was shush him and continued on with a laugh.

I slid behind a door and made it to our destination.

Louis laughed at me, "Curly why the hell are we at the children's hospital jungle gym?" He asked 

I smirked at him and ran my way up the slide and up to the tippy top of the playset, "Keep the lights off!" I shouted 

He followed me up the slide and up to the little spot with a big Plexiglas window and a metal, small hole filled, floor. I turned on the flashlight I had found in the janitors closet a few days prior and tossed it to the floor beneath the silver metal one. The light shined through the floor and displayed tiny little shapes of white onto the ceiling.

Louis's mouth gaped open in awe, "How did- When did you find this?"' He asked, laying down on his back.

I chuckled before laying down right next to him, "Got bored one day, tried to find somewhere quiet to write and then boom, I found this gem" I smiled.

"It's cool, like those glow in the dark stars you would beg your mom to let you buy just so you could stick them on the ceiling and stare at them all night" He gushed

Our arms were touching, had been the whole time.

It scared me.

"This may sound weird but being up here reminds me of the song Yellow by Coldplay" I chuckled

Man that sounded stupid.

"Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you and everything you do-" He began to sing

"Yeah, they were all yellow" I added singing along

Our eyes were locked onto each others, "I came along" He sang

"I wrote a song for you and all the things that you do" I harmonized

Our eyes were still locked onto each others, it was weird but also felt really nice. My cheeks flushed as I went through the lyrics in my head, it was ironic as I had written down a few lyrics about Louis.

"And it was called _yellow_ " I finished continuing to get lost in his eyes.

Do it Harry. Be bold for once in your life, what have you got to lose? Wait no what if he's not ready, you don't even know if he's into guys like that.

It was too silent.

C'mon Harry tell him, kiss him, do something!

"We have 23 minutes left of your birthday so I suggest that we get out of here and go like raid the kitchen or something before the nurses realize we're gone" I rambled but Louis only sat there.

I could feel my inner conscious screaming at me. 

"Lou?" I asked sitting up

He snapped back into reality, "Oh uh sorry, Yeah let's go" He said with a fake grin.

Something was the matter with him, but what?

I grabbed the flashlight and made my way down the slide, Louis followed slowly. He's being weird, why is he being weird?

I caved, "Hey Louis seriously, Is everything alright? I asked gripping his wrist softly.

Louis took a deep breath, "It's just me getting in my head y'know, I'm just trying to figure out how I feel and it's overwhelming" He finally spoke

_How you feel about what, Louis?_

I tilted my head at him, "Well when you know, you know" I smiled

Harry you idiot that was real fucking cheesy.

He chuckled and looked down at his feet, "You're really good at that" He said looking back up from his feet.

"Good at what?" I laughed

He swiveled his wrist out of my hand and set his soft hand on my shoulder, "Helping me get out of my head" He grinned

We remained stood there for a solid 15 seconds before I turned around and pulled the door open. We snuck back to the main hospital without being caught which meant the rest of our venture back would be easy.

"So what does this place normally do for Christmas?" I asked as we walked back up the shut down escalator.

Louis looked behind me and scoffed, "It's not that interesting, the nurses bring eggnog and Christmas cookies or at least that's what they did when I was last here" He said nonchalantly.

"Well that's no fun, why don't we ask the guys if they wanna like watch a Christmas movie or something?" I threw up into the air

Louis shook his head with a smile, "They're more the 'blah blah I'm to filled with toxic masculinity to watch some cheesy Christmas movie' type but I on the other hand, happen to love Christmas movies, I also love rom-coms but that's a story for another time" He said with a smile

We arrived at the hallway that our two rooms resided in, "Well I'd love to hear that story one day but, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I smiled

"Alright curly, goodnight" He pulled the lever door handle down and started into his room

"Oh and Louis?" I asked popping my head out of the door 

One of the nurses came out of the infirmary, "Hey! What are you two doing up-"

"We have 2 minutes till official lights out" Louis smirked

The nurse sighed, "Alright well if I don't see those doors closed when I come back in two minutes-" She began

"Single housing yeah yeah" He finished

The nurse walked away pointing her finger at us.

"Happy birthday" I smiled empathetically. Louis looked at me but quickly rushed over and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him as he set his head on my shoulder.

It felt nice, safe.

"I- uh...Thank you" He chuckled stepping away from me.

No, come back we can go back into my room and listen to The 1975 while snuggling and talking- harry stop you're just breaking your own heart.

With that he was gone, the door to his room was closed and I was left staring at a empty metal door. My mind was filled with 'what if's' about tomorrow and how that was going to go that I barely processed what had just happened. I walked to my bed and threw the blanket over me thinking to myself, "Wow what a life it would be if I had Louis Tomlinson right under this blanket with me."

I went to sleep humming _Yellow by Coldplay_

-

I woke up to the loud fighting voices of Liam and Louis from outside my door. It was normal, Liam and Louis loved each other don't get me wrong but they were always at each others throat.

"Oi! Shut up" I growled throwing the blanket over my head.

They all came into the room with Styrofoam cups filled with eggnog, "Harry! Get up, get up, get up you've been napping all afternoon!" Niall said shaking me 

Louis handed me a cup of eggnog and sat on the opposite side of the bed before groaning and getting back up, "I'll be back, gonna go get some more eggnog" He smiled trudging out the door.

"So what are you guys gonna do tonight? I'm gonna watch some Christmas movies with-" Niall and Liam gasped, cutting me off.

"We love Christmas movies! Well Zayn doesn't, which are you gonna watch?" Liam gushed.

They love Christmas movies? But Louis said-

"Uh not sure, Louis might pick" I blurted by accident 

Louis walked in.

Great timing.

"Louis why didn't you tell us you two were watching Christmas movies tonight? We would have loved to" Niall asked with an offended tone

Louis looked at them then looked at me with a flustered look on his face

"Oh uh-" He turned a shade of bright pink.

I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows, "Oh didn't you say that Mark only negotiated two spots with one of the nurses at the children's hospital?" I lied, trying to save Louis.

Louis smacked the side of his head, "Oh yeah! Sorry lads he tried to get more but the nurses over there are just so picky" He added, taking a sip of his eggnog.

Niall and Liam sighed while Zayn laughed at the pair.

"It's alright Louis we know how the pediatric nurses are" Liam ensured with a chuckle

Louis walked over to me and sat in the spot next to me on the bed. 

"Well you two have fun we're gonna go beat the older guys asses in poker" Zayn said, sneaking a wink at Louis.

Did I see that right? Did Zayn wink at Louis? What the hell was happening?

"See you guys" Louis waved before shutting the door behind him and putting his hands in his face.

Why did Louis lie about the guys not liking Christmas movies? Did he want it to just be him and I?

Louis chuckled at himself and sat backwards on the chair so that he was facing me, "Are you not gonna ask?" He spoke

"If you don't want me to, I wont" I smiled 

Louis walked over to me, laying down on the bed next to me but with his head at the opposite end as normal. He reached for my journal and began to flip through it.

"You've added more" He stated

Shit, shit, shit, shit, I forgot I added more and of fuck most of them were about Louis.

I panicked, "Oh uh yeah, hold on let me check if I-" I began

Louis sat up, "I like this one" He pointed to one of the pages and handed it to me. Please don't be the one I think it is.

I flipped the book around to see what I had wrote.

_I couldn't want you any more, k_ _iss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor, I couldn't want you any more, Tonight._

He laid down again "Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor" He hummed to himself.

I smiled to myself, "Yeah I thought of it one night at like 3 am" I tried to play off. Louis flipped through more and more pages, dog earing ones he liked and with my luck, they were all probably lyrics about him.

I hoped that he didn't realize that they were but Louis's not dumb.

"Well I quite like your songs" He grinned

I scoffed, "They're hardly songs" I spoke as he handed me the book.

Louis launched up and traveled to the door, "You ready, I have to go get my computer from Mark but after that we can go find a place" He said smiling at me

We walked out of my room and made our way quietly down to the kitchen. Mark waited silently by the door, sitting in his little chair with a backpack sat on his lap.

Louis skipped over to him, "Hiya Mark" He greeted

Marks voice was monotone and deep, it shocked me when I first heard it.

"Louis, Harry" He spoke quietly. A man of few words I'll tell you that.

Louis grabbed the backpack from his lap and smiled, "Thank you Marky" He mocked, blowing a kiss.

"Watch it Louis Tomlinson" Mark warned, trying to hold back a smile.

With that Louis and I were on our way to an unknown location to watch an unknown movie.

Louis swung the strap around his shoulder, "So where are we going and what are we watching curly?" He asked

I pondered for a moment, "We could go to the jungle gym again, it closed-" I looked at the clock, "4 minutes ago"

"Genius I say, Genius!" He shouted before continuing, "Ok so what should we watch, Home alone or something?" 

"Home Alone?! That's so basic" I groaned 

Louis looked over a me in utter disgust, "You did not just call Home Alone basic, that movie is art!" He stated smacking me on the shoulder.

"What about Love, Actually? You said that you liked rom-coms and Christmas movies and plus it's my favorite movie" I asked as we got through to the children's hospital.

"Never seen it, but I do love a good rom-com" Louis admitted

I gaped my mouth open, "You've never seen Love, Actually?" I asked as I opened the jungle gym door.

Louis shook his head as he followed me up the slide, "That's what we're watching then, it's been decided" I said smiling,

He opened the laptop and searched up the movie before pressing play and leaning up against the wall. I was tempted to rest my head on his shoulder but I didn't.

What if you did?

Do it.

I began to lean my head onto his shoulder, "Can I do this" I asked with a small smile still hovering over his shoulder

He looked down at me, "I don't mind" He laughed.

I set my head on his shoulder and remained like that for the first 45 minutes of the movie before I grew tired and laid down. Louis followed shortly after as the movie went on. My eyes were drifting shut the longer we watched as did my mind. I thought about curling up into Louis and falling asleep in his arms but quickly kicked the thought out of my head before accidentally falling asleep.

I was woken up by a bad dream to find myself sleeping on Louis's chest, it made me jump at first but I quickly put my head back down. His arms were wrapped around my waist and our legs were somewhat entangled.

It was still dark out so maybe we have a chance of not being yelled at. Louis began to wake up, probably from my movements.

"Lou it's 2 am, we fell asleep up here" I whispered

He realized that his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist and looked at me with a tiny smile, "Shit, we got to get back" His morning voice growled.

Holy, his voice.

I began to sit up as Louis raised his arms off of me, "This ones gonna be difficult, we missed check in and curfew" I said climbing down.

Louis chuckled as he followed, "I wouldn't sweat it, the guys probably came up with an excuse, Liam's pretty good with his words" Louis ensured.

We tip-toed through the corridor and up the escalator without being caught, then we locked eyes with Polly. She looked at me, then looked at Louis. I grabbed Louis hand and raised it up so that she could see, Louis looked at me with a confused look.

She smiled and began to walk the other way.

Louis's eyes remained locked onto the back of my head.

"Heard her gushing about Call Me By Your Name to one of the other nurses a couple days ago, I thought it might work" I chuckled quickly opening the staff only door.

We took the normal route to our rooms, making sure no other nurses could see us.

"You're amazing" I heard Louis mumble from behind me.

I opened my door quietly, "I am not" I smiled.

Louis looked down at his feet with a chuckle, "You're probably the most amazing person I've ever met" He spoke sheepishly

My cheeks grew red, "Shut up Louis" I said covering my face. He took my hands from off my face and held them in his for a second before looking down and smiling.

"It's true" He grinned

It's honestly terrifying how much this boy makes my heart beat.

"Well the most amazing person I've ever met would probably have to be John Stamos but I guess you're a close second" I joked

Louis rubbed his chin trying to hid a smirk, "It's an honor to be second to John Stamos" He said a bow.

I laughed at him, "Goodnight Louis" I spoke walking into the room

He frowned slightly, "Goodnight Harry" He smiled walking back towards his door.

I closed the door behind me and plopped myself face first down onto my bed. I pulled a pillow over my face and resisted the urge to scream. I fell asleep in his arms and he didn't care, he "didn't mind".

He didn't mind.

-

The longer I was here the better everything got, I wasn't in my head as much and my overall mood has changed. I'm coming up on 2 months now which means it wouldn't be too long until I got to leave.

It had been a week or so since Louis and I fell asleep in the jungle gym while watching Love, Actually. The guys had told the nurses that we were helping take down the decorations over at the children's hospital and they bought it so that was the end of that, not exactly the end out the tension though.

Louis and I were friends, nothing other than that but lately we've been grazing the line between friends and a little more than just that itself. Nothing bad of course but it was just the lingering stares and sneaking out alone together that was pushing it.

It was nice.

I walked over to the main room to see Niall and Zayn playing in an intense game of chess. Louis was sat facing me, gawking at the two. He didn't understand chess nor did he think it was remotely fun.

"Hey idiots" I greeted sitting down beside Louis

Louis smiled at me, "Hi Curly" 

His eyes focused back on the board, "Louis you don't even like chess, why are you so invested?" I asked, ruffling my hair.

He looked at me and shrugged, "It keeps me busy" 

I looked at him weirdly but accepted the answer and began to watch the game. I don't know what it was about him today but it just wasn't sitting well with me, something told me that he was getting into his head again.

Louis was usually quite talkative but today he was quiet.

He stood up and started to walked away, "Lou where are you going?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"I'm gonna go take a nap, this is getting intense and I don't wanna be here when they start screaming at each other" He spoke quietly

Something wasn't right.

"Alright don't be too long though" I smirked

Louis didn't say anything, just walked away.

The guys continued their game of chess, I'm not even sure they heard anything that just went on. I wondered where Liam was but just assumed he was in his room reading and trailed my mind back over to Louis.

"Check and mate!" Niall yelled standing up from his chair

I chuckled at the two of them, one yelling with joy and the other completely silent.

Zayn looked at me, "So where did Louis say he was going?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"To his room to take a nap" I spoke, twisting my fingers together.

Niall and Zayn looked at each other quickly then looked back at me, "Louis doesn't take naps" Was all Zayn said before running over to his room.

I quickly ran after him and stopped the two of them at the door, "It's better for me just to go in, if he's doing something it'll be bad to have a crowd" I warned pushing the door open. They stayed outside the door while I walked into Louis's room.

"Louis?" I asked loudly

He wasn't napping that's for sure. The shower was running, not a good sign.

I knocked on the door, "Louis!" I took the door handle in my hand and prayed to hear him say something. I opened the door slowly to see Louis sat near the shower with what I assumed was a metal top of a can from the kitchen.

I ran over to him, "Louis, give me it" I pleaded. He hadn't done anything yet and I would like to keep it that way.

He began to cry, "Harry I can't" He coughed from crying too much.

I sat down in front of him and quickly snatched the piece of metal away from him and slid it across the floor. I hugged him tightly while humming Yellow.

"What's wrong Louis? You can tell me anything you know that" I asked sympathetically 

He wiped his tears and looked up at me, "I'm gay" He spoke softly.

Oh.

"What's wrong with that? I like guys too" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Louis looked at me dead in the eyes and put his hands up to his face, "I used to torment kids like me, in freshman year there was this one guy, Tyler. I had been hanging around the wrong types of people and they all used to trash and make fun of him. I did nothing to stop them but something in my head over the past few weeks just clicked and I feel like I could throw up" He admitted

"Oh Lou..." I grabbed his shoulders lightly, "It's alright, you were young and everyone makes mistakes" I tried calming him down.

Louis uncovered his face, "I know it's just-it's just I'm getting in my head and telling myself horrible things and I just cant get it to stop" He held his ears, "Make the noise stop" He cried

Watching Louis breakdown like this broke me, I honestly felt like crying with him.

"Shhhhh" I tried to calm him

I thought of what to do to help him but my own greedy thoughts were trying to creep in. Why is he just telling me now? Did he just realize it himself?

Did I make him realize?

Stop it Harry, help him.

"How about we go get some ice cream, that sound good?" I asked as a last resort.

He sat in silence thinking to himself for a moment, "Yeah" He finally agreed.

I slipped the can top into my back pocket so I could throw it away when we got down to the kitchen. The guys were sat outside the door, this time joined by Liam. I nodded to them and held up a thumbs up as we walked through the back exit. It was around 6pm so it wasn't super late like when we usually snuck out so it was going to be hard to this time without being caught.

Mark was standing outside the door before he locked eyes with me, he then looked at Louis and his facial expression softened. He nodded giving the ok to go in, also meaning no one was in there at the moment. I threw the piece of metal into the nearest trash can while Louis made his way over to the freezer.

Louis drowned himself in ice cream as he slid down the wall. I slid down next to him and we sat that way for a while, in silence. I wonder what made him break so suddenly, he never cried.

"Were the lyrics about me?" He randomly blurted.

"Yes" I spoke without hesitation.

"Most of the new ones are" I admitted 

Silence.

For once in my life I took a risk and listened to my heart, I kissed him. Our lips rushed together and Louis didn't pull away, his lips were soft and tasted of chocolate. Louis separated first and looked at me with his soft blue eyes.

"Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor, I always loved that one" He smirked

I bit my lips and let out a laugh, "Me too" I spoke trying to hold back my smile.

The silence creeped in again before we both began laughing. We knew this was inevitable but we also knew that most of the mental health service nurses wouldn't be too fond of it.

"Curly?" He asked quietly 

I turned to him, "Yes?" I questioned

"I don't want to be alone tonight, I don't like the noise" He stated. I knew he wasn't just saying this because of the kiss, he was genuine.

I placed my hand on his thigh, "Then don't" I smiled

Louis stood up and threw away his cup of ice cream before holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it and this time I didn't have to make myself think that Louis was just being nice.

We snuck out the back and made our way back up to our rooms making sure to separate our hands before we arrived.

"Louis! Oh my god are you alright?" Niall asked rushing over to him. The rest of the boys quickly followed.

I guided everyone into my room so we didn't draw any more attention to ourselves.

"Yeah I'm better now" He smiled at them, "Just tired"

I looked at Louis then looked back at them.

"I'm glad Harry got you to calm down, something we could never do" Zayn smiled

Louis looked at me and blushed slightly, "Harry and I are going to go talk to Mark later tonight could you guys cover?" Louis lied.

They all nodded since they knew Louis and Mark were really close, he was like a father figure to him. The conversation continued for about an hour before the time for all of us to be in our rooms came around.

Louis and I sat hiding behind the door waiting for Zayn to give us the cue from across the hall that Liam and Niall had told the nurses where we were. Then when his door was closed we would sneak back into my room and everything would be good till the morning when Louis would have to sneak back.

Within the second, Zayn gave us a thumbs up and his door was shut by a nurse. Louis and I tip-toed to my room and let out a little to loud of a chuckle.

The bed in each room was of course only a twin which meant that it could fit two people but it was quite difficult. Especially when you have two teenage boys who are above 5'7 and can barely fit on the beds by themselves.

Louis laid down on the opposite side of the bed from me as normal which made me chuckle, "What are you doing you idiot?" I scoffed.

He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. I traveled down to the end side of the bed and rested half my body on him using his chest as a pillow.

"Oh" Was all I heard. I giggled at him before shutting my eyes.

"Thank you by the way" He said smiling 

I wasn't able to think straight, "For what?" I asked stupidly.

He pushed my fringe behind my ear, "You're so dull" He laughed.

It still didn't click "For what?" I asked again with a giggle.

Louis sighed and rested his chin on my head that remained on his chest, "For being you" He finally said

_for being you_

_-_

It had been little over a month since Louis and I had first kissed, time seemed to fly by now that we had dawned on our feelings for each other. They had always been there, I just had to do the painful task of waiting, not for myself but for Louis.

We hadn't told anyone, not even the lads, which we knew wasn't transparent of us but we felt that it was the best to keep it to ourselves, psychiatric ward and all. There's also the fact that some people aren't exactly in favor of the two of us being in a relationship as we are two men. I never understood that if I'm being honest, we all are given a heart and if that unruly thing finds itself infatuated with someone of the same gender then, it just does, it's not hurting anyone.

"What's up guys?" Louis spoke as he walked over to the couch in the main room. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly, "Curly" He added with a smile.

Niall groaned, "Well I'm losing in BS and I'm about to lose my shit" He threw his cards onto the table.

Louis looked at him as he sat next to me on the couch, "How the hell do you lose in BS, it's a bluffing game" He asked with a chuckle.

Niall shot him a glare, "Well I'm still losing!" He yelled.

I was sat on the top of the couch while Louis was sat on the actual cushion itself. I grazed the back side of his arm with my pointer and middle finger while he watched the other three play. He pushed his arm back onto my fingers and plastered a smirk on his face before looking up at me.

"So Liam how are you going to spend your last week here?" I asked, continuing to rub Louis's arm.

It was the secret touches, our love language.

"Uh not sure if I'm being honest, it's going to be weird going home since I've been here the longest" He said with his focus still remaining on the game.

"You have all of our social media's right?" Louis whispered.

Liam nodded without saying another word. Giving out social media's wasn't favored, most nurses were cool about it but if you got caught by ones that didn't, you'd be in some shit.

I got down from the top of the couch and sat closely beside Louis, "What's the order of release days for all of us again?" I asked

Zayn was the only one who could ever get it right, "Liam is at the end of the week, then Niall the following week, then Louis and I a month and a half after, and finally you a week or so after that" He listen off.

I hated the fact that I would be here alone for a couple of days, I absolutely dreaded it. I would be by myself for ten days, without my friends, without Louis. I absolutely loathed being alone, I always feared it. 

"It's going to be odd not having all of you here with me" I uttered softly. Louis slipped his finger onto the side of my leg and trailed it in secret.

"We'll all definitely have to meet up once Harry get's out" Niall added.

I nodded as Louis chimed in, "Oh 100%" He added.

We talked on and on for about an hour trying to discuss a plan for when we all get out. We came to an agreement to meet up in the parking lot of the hospital a few days after I get released to take a trip to Manchester. It would be a celebratory week for our successful 6 months spent in recovery. 

"Harry you have mail" Polly said handing it to me. I grabbed it out of her hand and she stood in the door frame waiting for me to finish.

I knew it was from my mum and Gemma since they were the only people to ever send me mail. I opened the letter and began to read it,

_Harry darling we are so glad to here that you have made friends there, we knew you would. By the time you receive this I would say you're a little more than half way done and we're so so very excited to see you, your curls must have grown in length. Gemma is currently yelling at me to ask you about this Louis figure, she says the way you write about him makes her think you are quite infatuated with him. If her inkling is correct, do tell us more as he seems absolutely delightful._

_All our love, Mum and Gem._

Of course Gemma figured it out she's always seem right through me, even when I'm not physically in the room. I picked up the pen and wrote my response,

_It's_ _not as bad as I predicted here, quite tolerable actually. My friends are all pretty cool and I know you'd both be quite keen on them, especially Gem.-_ I added a little winky face- _Speaking of Gemma, tell her that she knows me too well. Louis and I are in a relationship as she predicted and he is absolutely marvelous, you guys would adore him. I'm excited for you to meet him and yes, you will one day because I know you would find a way even if I opposed to it. I love you guys to the moon and back._

_Miss you every day,_

_harry_

I folded the paper up and handed it to Polly and as she left the figure of someone new stood at my door way. Louis stood there then shut the door quietly and sat himself on the desk beside me.

"d'you get mail?" He asked dangling his feet off the desk.

I nodded, gave him a kiss and made my way to the bed to reach for my journal. I laid on my back and stared up at my journal whilst flipping through the pages. There were few empty pages remaining which saddened me but it also gave me the opportunity to put all the lyrics into an actual song.

I heard footsteps walking over to me, which I could only assume were Louis's. I then felt a weight on my body, also Louis. He straddled my waist and picked the book out of my hands with a smirk.

"Louis!" I chuckled

He leaned down and began kissing me, my forehead, my cheek, the crevasse of my neck, then finally, my lips. My hands were sat on his thighs as we continued kissing. We mumbled incoherent nonsense into each others ears with a couple childlike giggles thrown in. Louis separated first. His eyes were locked onto mine. When ocean blue meets forest green.

"You're beautiful" He stated with a smile.

I scoffed, "Am not" I insisted.

"You are! Look at those dimples!" He spoke poking at them.

"Look at your eyes! They're as blue as the sky and are impossible not to get lost it" I added running my hands through his hair.

He leaned down and collided his soft lips with mine. 

If you told me 3 months ago that I would find someone who makes me so incredibly happy in a teen mental home I would call you crazy but he does, he truly do-

_The door._

Louis tried to launch himself to the opposite side of the bed but ended up falling off the bed and is now facing upwards on the floor. He groaned in pain as the guys walked in.

"What happened to him?" Liam asked with a slight laugh.

I sat up and wiped my somewhat swollen lips just praying that none of the guys would notice that we had a matching pair. Louis remained on the ground still recovering from the fall.

"I pushed him off because he was putting his smelly feet in my face" I lied. I mean it was a valid lie since he literally does that 24/7 because he thinks it's hilarious.

Louis made his way back up onto the bed and forced a fake smile, "Yeah and I think my whole back is in shambles from it" He chuckled.

"Well heal up quickly because we're having an early dinner" Zayn added from the doorway.

I looked at Louis and smiled fondly at him, "Alright we'll be there in a moment" I added standing up from my bed

The guys nodded and made their way to the door as Louis and I followed shortly behind him.

"You alright love?" I mumbled quietly.

Louis looked at me and squeezed my side lightly, "When I'm with you? Always" He croaked

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Nope, nope, nope" I began to run

Louis chased after me with a chuckle, "Curly! No come back!" He laughed.

We laughed all the way to the dinning area as if we were children on the playground playing tag. 

-

I had been getting into my head a lot lately, it was getting bad. Liam and Niall had already gone which left only Zayn, Louis, and I and it was only a matter of time till another month passed by and they both had to leave. I didn't know what I was going to do. I tried putting on a fake face and attitude when I was around people but when I was by myself everything just started going downhill. 

Every night for about a week now I seemed to only fall asleep from crying. Louis had asked me if he could spend the night in my room a couple times but I always told him that I wasn't feeling well.

It's not that the mental ward isn't helping, it's just the fact that it gives me a lot of time to think. Bad thoughts crept in more often than not and it kept getting harder and harder to fight them, I was gonna break.

I heard a knock from the door, "Hey, you alright?" It was Louis.

I kept my face sunken in the side of my pillow and mumbled a faint 'yeah'.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow morning" He spoke softly walking over to kiss my forehead. 

I didn't let him, I only scooted away.

Louis frowned, "Harry tell me what's wrong" He said more as a statement.

I remained silent.

"Harry?" He pressed again.

Silence

"I love you" He muttered.

_love._

We'd never said that before. It took my breath away.

Louis stood up and walked over to the side of the bed where my head was at, "Harry I love you!" Silence, "Tell me you love me..." His voice broke

It broke me.

"Harry if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help yo-" I cut him off.

I snapped.

"Stop it! You can't help me! Just stop trying" I yelled

"Curly..." He spoke faintly.

I sat up, "I can't say it Louis! You don't deserve to hear it from someone whos in complete shambles, I don't even feel love for myself! You deserve to be told that by someone who isn't broken," I took a breath, "You deserve someone who isn't weak and I don't deserve some who's so strong" I began to cry.

Louis cupped my face, "Harry Styles you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, you are not weak, I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that." He urged.

He had an intense look on his face. 

I let it all out, "Louis I'm unfixable" I spoke between sobs.

He pulled me close to him, "No one is unfixable" He said softly into my curls.

"I think I am," I whispered, "I think you should leave me, I would understand" I finally spoke after wiping all my tears.

He lifted my chin up, "I'm not going anywhere Curly, not ever," He spoke caressing my cheek, "I need you to decorate our little house, I need you to tell me that everything is going to be alright, I need you to sing me your songs, I need you to do the same for our kids."

_our kids._

"Kids?" I questioned.

Louis smiled, "Of course, don't be cynical."

"What if that doesn't happen? What if I'm too broken to make it? What if by the time I get out of here I just end-" I rambled before being cut off by Louis's hand on my mouth.

He shook his head, "Harry you're not too broken, everyone isn't fully mended. It's not your time either." He spoke softly

"It's never my time" I mumbled.

Louis just looked at me. I heard the whirling sound of the air conditioning and the sounds of footsteps from outside the door.

"Do you want to be alone tonight?" Was all he said.

I didn't, I really didn't.

I said nothing.

He began to walk towards the door, "Alright."

I wanted so bad to be right.

"Lou..." I shook my head left to right and began to cry, "I don't want to be alone...please" I sobbed.

He rushed over and threw his arms around me. He hushed into my hair as I turned over and laid on my side, he wrapped his arms around me as he calmed me down. 

"I love you too" I whispered.

He put his hand to my heart, "I knew that you did in your heart, even if you weren't comfortable enough to say it," He smiled into my neck.

I finally found someone who could bring me out of my dark episodes, which was something not even my family could do.

But Louis could.

-

"Remember the plan?" Louis asked from the doorway.

Zayn was stood in front of us with his bag swung over his shoulder getting ready to head out. He was getting sent home a little earlier than expected because of something that had happened at his house with his family.

Zayn gave Louis a punch on the shoulder, "Do I remember the plan," He scoffed, "Of course I remember the damn plan!"

"Well good because we would all be fighting if it weren't for you" I added with a chuckle

He let out a laugh, "Yeah Liam and Niall would be at each others throat about chess and girls," He paused, "At least I don't have to deal with Louis's 'Uno is an art' spiel anymore."

Louis let his jaw drop slightly then put his lips into a tight retracted smile, "Wow" was all he could say

"Yeah thanks mate I've got to deal with it now" I whined sarcastically. Louis started to walk away as he shook his head but Zayn and I just laughed at him.

We said our final goodbyes and quickly came to the realization that it was just Louis and I left here and that it would only be a mere 2 hours till Louis would be walking out the door.

It was a somber day, quiet you could say. Both Louis and I knew that today was our last day seeing each other for two weeks. It's not exactly a long time but when you see each other every day for 6 months straight it feels like an eternity.

We walked down to the kitchen with latched pinkies, not saying a word, not even caring if we got caught at this point. We didn't dare speak of it, we didn't want to. Mark was slouched down in his chair with his hat over his eyes in what I assumed was a deep sleep. The kitchen had a few people in it so we snuck around the back and grabbed a couple of our store bought ice cream cups.

I laid my head on Louis's shoulder when we slid down the wall. It was our normal routine, the only different thing about today was that it was our last time doing it. I'm sure I'll come down here everyday that Louis is gone, there's no doubting it 

"Children's hospital?" I asked quietly. 

All he did was nod.

He got up before me and helped me up. Our journey to the play area was done in complete silence, neither of us were upset about it thought. We also both knew that the jungle gym was open but we didn't care. The nurses would give us weird looks but shrug it off and go back to talking about what one of their husbands said.

I opened the door and made sure not make eye contact with any of the supervising nurses. Louis followed behind me as I made it past the children and to our normal spot. We sat with out backs up against the wall and our heads stacked on each other.

Yelling children passed and passed giving us weird looks and tripping over our legs but all we did was sit in silence, giving them no attention. Our hands were linked together tightly almost refusing to let go. We stayed there in silence for the majority of Louis's remaining time.

Louis put his hand on my cheek, "I have to leave." He whispered turning to the clock

I sighed, "Yeah." I agreed with a sad nod.

We climbed back down the jungle gym and slid out the door. Mark was sat in his normal spot with tired eyes. Louis smiled at him and gave him a slight wave.

Polly was waiting outside Louis's room with an angered look on her face. She eventually looked at the tears welling in both of our eyes and softened her glare.

"Get your personal items and change out of the hospital scrubs." She said in a very monotone voice. She knew that this was hard on the two of us, I was glad she was being nice about it.

Louis walked out in an Arctic monkeys sweatshirt with no strings and a pair of ripped black jeans. His expression was unrecognizable, I'd never seen him like this.

"You've got two minutes, I'll be by the entrance." She said with a soft smile

Louis mouthed thank you before swiftly pulling me into a tight hug. He looked up at me with a single tear dripping down his cheek, I wiped it.

"Promise me you'll be in the parking lot on the 12th, I don't know what I'll do if I don't see you?" He whimpered.

I smiled faintly, "Of course I'll be there. I'll even bring some store bought mini ice cream cups." He chuckled at me.

I pulled his face towards mine and brushed my lips onto his before he pressed his lips onto mine, "I love you." He stated.

His blue eyes seemed dim the whole day but when he said those eight letters I saw them sparkle like when I first met him.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I held back a rush of tears as he exchanged our final hug. He walked down the hallway and through the long corridor. When his figure faded out of my eye's reach I let it all out and cried into my pillow. It was just me now.

I'm so alone.

-

I probably cried buckets of tears that day, no maybe even rivers. It broke my heart seeing Louis walk down the corridor even though I would be seeing him in a week or so. It was beginning to get difficult again, to get myself out of the hole of bad thoughts that is. We were that person for each other, the only person maybe even in the whole world who could get the other out of their heads.

I walked down the stairs and trudged my way over to the kitchen to replace my sorrows with ice cream. Mark looked at me and nodded his hat down as a signal to go in. I grabbed both a vanilla and a chocolate and slumped down onto the wall.

"Hey kid" I heard from the open double doors.

It was Mark...he never usually spoke to me, or spoke in general really.

I wiped my mouth before answering, "Hey Mark"

He pulled up a stool and sat in front of me.

"Listen, I know you and Louis never formally said anything to me about your relatio- yes I know you two are dating I know Louis and he doesn't look at anyone the way he looks at you, but that's besides the point. I know you and Louis never said anything to me about it but it's well known, I've known since the first day," He spoke

I'd never heard him speak a full sentence.

"Were we that obvious?" I asked trying to hide a chuckle.

"You two were like kindergarteners who just kissed below the monkey bars," He replied showing a smile.

His voice was raspier then before, it may just be because I've only heard him say maybe 15 words in total but it still caught me off guard.

"So how are you holding up?" He asked but I only focused on my ice cream.

I took a gulp of my ice cream, "Uh honestly?" He nodded at me, "Not good at all, hence why I'm down here drowning in ice cream...without Louis." I looked back down at my almost empty plastic container.

He made a sympathetic face at me, "You two are going to reunite sooner or later I'd assume and plus I think you two will always be inseparable" He spoke softly.

I didn't expect him to be so soft.

"I think so too, It's just getting harder each day, I keep getting in my head and without Louis I feel like I'm suffocating," I gushed, throwing my empty ice cream cup away

He nodded his and and gave a side smile, "I assume Louis told you about the time he tried to escape when he was first here, right?" I nodded at him, "I found him on the top of the roof, on the ledge. That was what he meant by escape." He said with a soft tone.

I looked up at him with a blank expression, my mind filled with Louis.

He looked down at his shoes, "I'd always known there was something going on in his head other then intrusive thoughts, I didn't know until you arrived that is was his sexuality. I believe that that was one of the reasons that guided him to the ledge that day I really do and the one other thing I believe is that Louis would have been up on that ledge again if it weren't for you, I believe that wholeheartedly." 

I was tearing up at the thought, I could barely wrap my head around it.

"Louis is a very delicate person despite his tough outer shell, I think that's something you two share, being delicate that is." He spoke.

I nodded, "Yeah our hearts are very delicate from past traumas, we both know that too well." I smiled slightly to myself

Mark stood up from the chair and reached to help me up. I dusted my pants off and looked up at him.

"You two are good for each other and I hope to never see you in these hospital clothes again, I'll admit that I'll miss you guys but I don't want to see you two here again." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "Now what if we want to visit you and bring you presents?" I asked with a chuckle.

He smiled ear to ear, "I like strawberry filled donuts." He raised his eyebrows and waved his finger at me.

"I'm taking note of it as we speak" I smirked beginning to walk out of the door.

He chuckled and sat back down in his chair, "Thank you by the way," I mumbled in a loud enough tone.

"Anytime kid." He smiled back at me.

I walked back up the stairs while trying to force the feeling of Louis's pinky locked with mine out of my head. I twirled my fingers around and traveled back to my room.

I laid down on my bed and in my mind there was something missing, the twin bed felt too empty, I could barely fit in it alone yet it felt spacious. The arms around my waist were my own and the voice telling me that everything was going to be alright was my own conscious. It was odd and I hated it. I hadn't been alone in so long.

I imagined Louis's small build next to me which made it easier to fall asleep. I tried thinking of song lyrics but the only thing my mind was focused on was counting down the days till I could see him again.

I miss him a lot.

-

Today was the day; The last day of my rehab and the 2nd to last day before I got to see all of my friends, before I got to see Louis. My nerves were hijacking my whole body at this point, I began to gather all of my things to one place in preparation for the knock on my door.

A few hours passed and all I did was stare up at my ceiling simply anticipating that long awaited sentence,

"Harry it's time to go, family's here"

I waited and waited and waited until, the time had came.

Polly looked came to the door without making eye contact with me, "Harry we need you upfront real quick."

or maybe it didn't...

I slowly got up and made my way past the main room and towards the front desk. There were two nurses typing away on their computers and one other standing in front of the desk.

"Harry before you say anything, we have already contacted your mom in advance to tell her this information." I looked at her with a dead look on my face but all she did was point to the paper on her clipboard.

"We've watched your behavior over the past 2 weeks and are have been very hesitant on releasing you so for your safety, we are extending your time here by a minimum of a week," She spoke with a soft tone.

My mouth was gaped open, "You're kidding." I stated

She shook her head, "I'm not."

I continued to shake my head at her.

What about Thursday? I have to meet up with them. I can't just abandon them. I stormed back to my room and closed the door.

My mind was all over the place. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to run out into the world and find Louis and tell him why I wouldn't be where I promised I would be.

I was scatterbrained.

"Harry listen to me please." I heard from outside the door.

Polly.

I covered my head with my blanket, "Go away please!" I groaned.

With that I heard light footsteps waddle away from my door and I traveled my thought process back onto Louis. I had been looking forward to this trip and now they would probably all be leaving without me.

Louis wouldn't leave without me right.

Surely not.

_a few days later_

It was meet up day.

I was stuck in a mental hospital.

I stared out my window the whole day, I ironically had a perfect view of the parking lot we were all supposed to meet. I tried to get Polly to tell them for me but all she told was that it was 'Not her place' to.

I watched each car closely, picking apart each driver and passenger. We had arranged to be there around mid day so I knew that the cars would be pulling around sooner then later.

The air was cold and the light was flickering, it was like the universe was trying to make this day even worse. I hadn't left my room all morning, I even somehow got away with skipping breakfast.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two young looking lads walking over to a single car.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

No Louis?

He must be late or something.

They talked for a couple minutes before Louis was dropped off across the street. He was wearing black sweatpants and a white Adidas sweatshirt paired with what looked to be a dark red baseball cap.

The hole in my heart grew larger and larger as I watched them conversate. Louis looked around many times, looking for me I suppose.

After a whole 30 minutes of watching them stand there aimlessly (and a whole 30 minutes of me crying my eyes out) they all got in the car and drove away. I found comfort in the fact that Louis didn't want to leave, I saw the look on his face...I knew he was arguing with them.

If I'm being totally real, all I wanted to do was break the glass and jump.

It's all I wanted

-

_A brief change to Louis's Pov_ ~

The past few days have been super weird. Harry didn't show up to the hospital when he was supposed to which wasn't like him one bit but he wasn't answering his phone. The guys and I all decided just to go back to Niall's house which was the closest to see if we could get ahold of Harry.

Zero luck, just radio silence.

I was currently sat in the parking lot once again preparing to visit Mark and give him a couple donuts (probably vent to him as well)

I locked my car and made my way to the front desk to gain a visitors pass. I saw Mark slouched down in his chair from the corner of my eye in which I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey! No sleeping on the job!" I shouted

Mark jumped slightly, "Holy shit Louis," He laughed.

I pulled the donut box from behind my back and did a mini form of jazz hands with my single free hand. He perked up immediately and followed me into the kitchen.

"So how has normal life been?" He asked, shoving a powdered donut into his mouth.

I took a deep breath, "I mean I'm doing alright, home life is pretty good and I'm a lot happier."

"But?" He pressed, noticing my unfinished sentence.

I glared at him for being able to read me, "It's just that the guys and I organized a road trip when we were all here and we were supposed to show up in the parking lot on Thursday but Harry didn't show up and I'm really scared because he hasn't responded and I feel almost...I don't know, abandoned?" I rambled on.

"Louis-"

"And I don't know how to reach him other then social media or his actual numb-"

He took my shoulders in his hand, "Louis! Harry is still here," He stated.

I looked up at him, "What?"

"Yeah he got a week added on to his rehab, he was just here actually...said something about a jungle gym-" 

I didn't even let him finish before I blurted "I'm sorry!" and ran through the corridor to the children's hospital. I slowed down when I reached the entrance so I looked at least a little like I belonged there.

I opened the door to the jungle gym to see three nurses sat watching some of the kids. This time it was a bit harder since I wasn't in scrubs, I had to explain myself.

"Hi um I'm sorry my son has been in and out of here all day, have you seen him? He's eight years old with brown hair, about this tall?" I asked trying to be as believable as possible.

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "No I'm sorry sir we haven't seen him." The one with the curly hair answered.

"Oh that's alright, is it ok if I go up and look?"

Wow good going Louis ask the doctors if you can go into a jungle gym alone with a bunch of kids you don't look weird at all.

"I'm sorry sir we can't allow that for sanitary reasons" The other lady frowned.

Ok think Louis think.

"No I understand, Could I yell for him?" I asked with a small smile.

The three nurses looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

The little one answered, "I don't see why not."

I smiled at them and thought about what to say.

"Harry! Harry! If you're up there come meet me in the room! We're about to leave!" I yelled into the slide.

Holy shit I hope this works.

I walked outside the door and slumped down the wall, hoping to hear the door croak open and for Harry to walk out. I twirled my finger for what seemed like hours (It had been like 3 minutes)

The door slid opened and a curly headed fellow looked left to right then noticed my presence on the floor. I couldn't even get up before his whole body was on mine, his arms flung around my neck.

"Oh my god you do not know how amazing it is to see you, they extended my time and I couldn't get Polly to tell you and I wasn't sure how I could get my phone for more then just calling my mum-" He rambled, nearly out of breath.

I chuckled, "Nice to see you too curly." I placed a kiss on his head.

The curly headed boy seemed to have more of a pep in his step now that I was here, it gave me a warm feeling inside.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't think that Harry had just blown us off for at least a second; but there was always that one part of me that was like, 'there's no way he would do that'. He wasn't the type of guy to just blow off plans like that. Even when we were both in the hospital, I would tell him to meet me in the kitchen at a certain time and he would be there 10 minutes before I even thought of getting out of my bed.

I'm glad that I know what happened now. It would have torn me apart not knowing where Harry was. It would have torn me apart being without him period.

He squeezed my hand slightly, "Y'know I get out officially in two days, you could tell the guys that it's rescheduled for then."

"What about your family? Don't you want to spend time with them for at least a day or two?" I questioned

He looked down at his feet, "I almost forgot about that, maybe a few days after that then?" A smile grew across his face.

"Definitely," I stated with a small giggle.

We walked back over to Mark who was sat in his chair (with an empty donut box if I may add) grinning at the sight of us together again. Harry seemed normal but I knew in my heart that these past couple of weeks had been absolute hell for him.

I was glad to have my hand in his again, I just couldn't wait till I could forever.

-

_back to Harry's pov_

Louis was hands down one of the best things that had ever happened to me. When I first got here I thought that it was going to be the worst 6 months of my entire life, it turned out to be the best.

I get to see my mum and sister for the first time in half a year today and I'm nothing but ecstatic. Then, a few days after that they would get to meet Louis when he comes to pick me up for our trip. There was no word to describe how happy I was.

I was the happiest I'd been in a long long while, maybe since childhood.

"Alright Harry...it's time" Polly said with a knock on my door.

I looked at her, "You're not lying are you?" I chuckled.

She scoffed at me, "No Harry I'm not lying."

I was hesitant but quickly grabbed my bags and followed her to the main floor where my mum and sister would be waiting. My mum and the nurses had to sign a bunch of papers saying that I completed my time here and that a legal guardian was taking me home so I knew that she was down there waiting for me. I had my bittersweet goodbye with Mark before heading over to the main desk.

There they were.

"Harry!" 

I dropped my bags and ran into Gemma's arms, then my moms.

"Oh my gosh your hair is so long!" My mum cooed, pulling me close.

Polly was stood in front of us with her arms crossed behind her admiring us from afar. I unlinked from my mom and turned to her.

I smiled, "Thank you Polly."

"I don't think I'm the one to thank, you had people in there that helped and supported you way more than any of the nurses ever could have," She spoke with a grin.

I shined a smile right back at her, "May I hug you?" I asked quietly.

She held her arms out, "Of course."

I was thankful for Polly, though some of the time she could be quite strict, she was an overall really chill person.

I picked my bags up after I separated from her and followed my family out the door. This would be the first time that I had the choice on how long I wanted to stay outside. Obviously we weren't cooped up inside for six months with no look at the outside world but when we were allowed to the time was very short.

My mom seemed super happy that I was coming home, as did Gemma. I was happy to be going home as well though my time at the hospital wasn't all that bad.

I was just super excited for them to meet Louis.

_a few days later._

"So Louis is your boyfriend?" Gemma asked from across the room.

I threw a pillow at her, "Gemma! I'm trying to take a rest!" I yelled

With every pause in her words she hit me with the pillow.

"You didn't answer my question!" She yelled louder.

I groaned, "I've told you already, Yes!"

She threw the pillow at me one more time before walking out of the door.

"Oh by the way...Louis texted you 13 minutes ago saying be there in a few," She smirked.

I jolted up, "Gemma I told you to tell me when he texts not ten bloody minutes after!" 

She scurried away with a laugh.

I quickly gathered my bags for the next week and a half and threw them on the couch awaiting Louis's ariv-

_ding_

"Harry! Louis's here!"

fucks sake.

"Let him in! I'll be out in a second!" I yelled running to the upstairs bathroom.

As I put together my toiletry bag I heard Louis's faint laugh from downstairs, a familiar, comforting sound. I creaked the door open and traveled down the stairs before gaining eyes on Louis who was stood in front of my mum with a cup of tea. Gemma was sat near the door on the couch but close enough to where she could hear both of them.

I dropped my bag on the couch and made my way over to Louis who greeted me by slipping his hand under my coat and squeezing my side.

"So this is Louis," I laughed

They all laughed, "Little late curly," Louis added.

The conversation went on as normal for the next 20 or so minutes before Louis got a phone call from Niall asking where we were.

"I'm gonna go double check my room real quick, make sure I didn't forget anything," I spoke, quickly scurrying up the stairs.

I heard faint spoken words from downstairs which intrigued me and made me quicken my checking process.

"Thank you Louis, for saving him," I heard my mum say as I slowly stepped down the stairs.

I could practically hear his smile, "Oh I barely did anything, he's the one who saved me."

I smiled before completing my walk down the stairs.

"Christ child," My mum laughed. "You saved each other."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this fic! It's been in the works for a month or so now so I'm glad to finally show it to you :)  
> If you liked it make sure to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I hope everyone had a good holiday season!  
> All my love <3


End file.
